Lady of the Eleventh Company
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Harry. Harry dies and ends up in the Soul Society and later on joins the Eleventh Company. Pairings unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Lady of the Eleventh Company**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Harry Potter. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So please don't sue me, I am really not worth that.

Summary: Fem! Harry. Harry woke up in the soul society and without her memories of the time that she was alive in the World of the Living. She only remembers her name. Slowly she becomes known as a ruthless fighter and protecting those who are innocent or defenseless. When she is found by a soul reaper, she is taken to the Seiretei and becomes a member of the Eleventh Company.

It has been three weeks since Harry first woke up in the soul society. At first she wondered around looking for something or someone to tell her where she was and why she could not remember a thing about her past except her name, Harry Potter. That was her name. After a week of wondering, she finally came across an elderly woman who told her that she was dead and in the soul society. To her, that came as a shock. And also the elderly woman said it was common for souls to not remember anything about their life in the World of the Living. The woman said her was Jess and she explained everything about the soul society. It turns out that Harry has one of the largest amount of reiatsu that she ever met.

She stayed with Jess for a few days before leaving; the woman had enough things on her mind and did not need her to make things more stressful as Jess takes care of the children who live on the streets. As she wondered, she finally learned where she was, she was in the 80th district of Rukongai or what is better known as the Zaraki district. The people here loved to fight, this district is one of the most ruthless and lawless districts of the soul society. But it thanks to this district that she learned how to fight with three long katanas at once. **(Yes, there is a bit of a One Piece crossover; I thought it would be cool for her to fight like Zoro.) **One katana in one hand, the second katana in the other hand, and the third and last katana in her mouth. The one katana in her right hand was pure white including the blade, the other katana in her left hand was pure black including the blade, and the last katana in her mouth was both pure white on one side and pure black on the other side. Even the blade was two different colors.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been two straight weeks of consist fighting and Harry already earned herself a title. Potter, Harry, the Lady of Zaraki. She was almost six foot, has the strangest hair color ever, on the right side the hair was the purest white possible and it seems to let out light. While on the left side, her hair was the purest black and it seems to absorb the light. Her eyes were unusual emerald green color, and above her right eye was a lightning bolt scar. She wore very pants as it made it easier for her move, she also wore a shirt that was left unbutton and her well developed chest was wrapped in bandages.

Harry was on her way to see Jess and the kids, to see if they needed anything or if anyone was bugging them. She owed Jess so much and she is going to make sure that she and the kids were living comfortably, when a man stepped in front of her and was standing about ten feet away.

"Are you the Lady of Zaraki?" The man said in a deep voice. The man was about seven and a half feet tall, shoulder length hair, very broad shoulders and he was very well muscular. He too, has a sword with him on his waist.

"What is it to you?" Harry asked with a bit of a warning in her tone that said 'if you mess with me, I will kill you.'

The man did not answer her question, but instead he lunged at her with his sword drawn. Harry grabbed her white katana and blocked the attack. This guy's reiatsu was bigger than hers, but not by much. But sure as hell, he was stronger than her, but she is not going to let that stop her from kicking his ass for messing. She will give him something to remember about fighting her.

As she continued to block his attacks, the wider his grin became. Finally, Harry saw an opening and took it. Her blade made a long deep cut over his left eye. Harry was sure that the man was going to get angry, but instead he started laughing like it was the best thing to be bleeding. She was sure that the wound is going to be a scar.

"What's your name?" Harry asked when she blocked another attack.

"Got no name," The man said as he pushed her back a couple of feet, before preparing for the last strike.

Harry and the man flew at each and when they were a few feet passed each other. They stopped moving, there was blood on both of their weapons. She could have beaten him if she had used all of her katanas, but she needed to know how to fight with one katana as well.

"Kenpachi no Zaraki, that's your name," By the time she said that, blood flew out of her wound and she fell backwards unconscious.

The man now known as Kenpachi no Zaraki looked at the woman who's title was Lady of Zaraki. He smiled when he noticed that her chest was moving up and down indicating that she was still alive. That was the best fight that he ever had in this district and thanks to her, he finally had a name worthy for him.

He walked up to her body and grinned at it and said, "Thanks for the name, Lady of Zaraki."

With that he walked off to find someone to take care of his eye that she cut. Hopefully they get to fight again soon. And that was after he moved her out of the middle of the road behind some bushes so no one would kill her or do something unspeakable to her while she was unconscious.

**(Scene Break)**

Harry finally woke up and slowly sat up as she made sure that she did not reopen any of the wounds that came from the fight. She looked around and saw that she was hidden by some bush, Kenpachi no Zaraki must of moved her here, so nothing bad would happen to her. That was oddly nice of him.

Using the white katana as a cane, she made her way to Jess' place. When she got there, she slowly sat down by the entrance and fell asleep.

**(Scene Break)**

_Two years later…_

It has been two years since that fight and she over heard that he was traveling with a little girl with pink hair and that he left to go to the Seiretei to become a captain and to fight stronger opponents. She just left Jess' house and the kids a few hours ago when she looked up and saw those annoying hollows. Her eyes widen at the number of hollows that were there, but sudden a familiar reiatsu flared and she knew that Kenpachi no Zaraki was there, fighting them. She grinned and shunpo over to where she felt his reiatsu. As Harry got closer to his location, she took out all three katanas and got ready to kill off those stupid hollows. She was cutting through them like butter when she finally spotted.

"Finally, after two years, you finally show that ugly mug of yours around here. I'm glad that you did not forget me after all of that time," Harry said as her katana was still in her mouth. Yes, she mastered the way to talk with a katana in the mouth and still have people clearly understand you.

Kenpachi felt a presence behind him, but he was going to ignore that. But when he heard that voice, the voice that belonged to the woman who gave him, his scar and his name. He turned around and saw it was truly her. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that her chest had gotten bigger during the two years.

It felt like hours that they were killing off hollows, when they finally were done. It was then Harry noticed that Kenpachi was not by himself. There were several captains and a lot of soul reapers.

"Kenny-chan, who is she?" A little pink haired girl who jumped onto Kenpachi's shoulders asked.

"Yes, I would like to know as well, Captain Kenpachi?" A man with thick glass and red brownish hair asked in a polite tone.

Kenpachi grinned as he answered, "This is the person who gave me this scar and my name. Potter, Harry, Lady of Zaraki. The second best fighter and my third seat of my squad."

After he said that, he received a foot to the face that sent him flying and Harry exclaimed, "What makes you decide what I am going to do?"

"You're the Lady of Zaraki?" A guy who was a bit shorter than she was and was bald asked in awe.

Harry nodded her head. When she did that, he got down on one knee and stated, "Name's Ikkaku Madarame and I always loved strong women. Marry me?"

What he for his answer was a fist to his head. And look from Kenpachi that promised pain for a long time.

Harry turned back to Kenpachi and said, "Fine, I will be your third seat."

Kenpachi smiled at the thought of a good fight and something else. Maybe he could get her to share a room with him. He simply stated, "Good, lets go."

As they use shunpo to travel, the man with the glasses, fell in pace with her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Potter-san. I'm Aizen Sousuke and I'm the captain of the Fifth Company."

Harry studied the man for a second before replying, "Its nice meet you, too, Captain Aizen."

Captain Aizen smiled back at her and they traveled together at the same pace. Harry would admit that Captain Aizen was good looking and was kind to her, which was unusual for her as the men in the 80th district was anything but kind to her. But when it came to love and dating, Harry had always a feeling like love equals pain and something else that she could not put a finger on. She knew that the feeling probably came from her past in the world of the living. Who knows maybe she will probably meet the right guy in the Seiretei.

**AN: I hope that you all like this new story. It was inspired by several stories that I can't seem to remember their titles. Now to clear up a few points: first, Harry was killed by the man who she believed loved her and that they were going to get married. Second, Aizen has given up on becoming god when he met Kami himself, when he came to check up on the Seiretei, but the Hogyoku still exists. Aizen wants to destroy it in case of anyone else had the same goals as he did. Now for the pairing for Harry, write who you think it should be and it will be voted on in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice weekend, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not own anything. I just want to say thank you to those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to us, authors who puts these stories out there. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback 

"**Zanpaku-to speaking"**

'_**Zanpaku-to thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

Finally after two hours of traveling and at least a good dozen times that they had to get Kenpachi, who took the wrong turn, to keep on the right path and to follow them, before they were able to reach the barracks of the First Company. On the way there, Harry met a few more soul reapers like Captain Unohana Retsu of the Fourth Company, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the Twelfth Company and his daughter, Nemu, and others.

Right now, Harry, Kenpachi, and Yachiru were waiting for the Vice Captain of the First Company, Chojiro Sasakibe to escort them to the Head Captain Yamamoto.

Suddenly, the door opened and out came an Englishman with white hair. It was Vice Captain Chojiro and he showed them into the office of Head Captain Yamamoto. Apparently, the old man was not alone in the office as there were two other soul reapers with him.

The soul reaper to his right wore a pink kimono with flowers on it, and a straw hat. He looked to be rugged and a bit lazy, if not a lay back. He has an aura of being care free and worry free. The one thing that Harry did not like about this one was the way, he was checking her out. Its thanks to where she lived, that she could spot a pervert right away.

The soul reaper to the left looked tired and a bit sickly, but other than that, he looked to be pretty healthy. The man has long white hair that went to the middle of his back. He has an aura of being kind and caring and probably puts the needs of others before his own. Harry noticed that unlike the other perverted soul reaper, he was just merely studying her. She had to admit that he's very handsome.

Head Captain Yamamoto cleared his throat and asked in a serious voice, "Captain Zaraki, who is this?"

Kenpachi smiled and answered in his usual gruff voice, "This is Potter, Harry, the Lady of Zaraki, and my new third seat."

Head Captain Yamamoto merely raised an eyebrow and questioned Kenpachi, "Are you sure about that, Captain Zaraki, that she can hold her own in the Eleventh Company?"

Instead of Kenpachi answering him, it was Harry who laughed lightly as she answered him, "Of course, I can hold my own. After all, I was the one who gave Kenpachi his scar and name, jiji!"

The dark haired soul reaper just whistled and the white haired one looked like he was about to have a heart attack, while the Head Captain opened his eyes and looked at her, because no one had ever called him jiji before.

"That's impressive! Please forgive my rudeness, but I forgot to introduced ourselves. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Eighth Company and this is my best friend, Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of the Thirteenth Company. Its very nice to meet you," Kyoraku said excitedly as he pointed to himself and then to his friend when he introduced themselves to her.

"Its nice to meet you, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake," Harry politely said.

"Likewise, and I do hope to get to know you better in the future, Potter –san," Jushiro said with a smile on his face. Shunsui, on the other hand, began planning when he heard what his friend said to the woman standing in front of them.

Yamamoto had seen her three katanas earlier and was wondering about that, so he asked, "Potter –san, can you use those three katanas in a fight?"

Harry turned to Yamamoto and exclaimed, "Of course, jiji. These three are my Zanpaku-tos and I can fight with all three of them at once."

Both Shunsui and Jushiro looked shocked as it was rare for a soul reaper to even have two Zanpaku-tos, but to have three was practically unheard of. Head Captain Yamamoto hid his shock very well as he nodded his head and then said seriously, "Well then, Captain Zaraki, please show your new third seat where she will be living then and please explain the rules and laws of the Seireitei. And welcome to the Seireitei, Third Seat Potter of the Eleventh Company."

Harry smiled and excitedly exclaimed, "Thanks, jiji!"

Kenpachi just laughed as he walked out of the office of the Captain of the First Company. When Shunsui sensed that Kenpachi and Harry was out of the barracks, he turned to Yamamoto and said in a light tone, "I am surprised that you aloud Harry –chan to call you jiji, old man."

Yamamoto chuckled as he replied, "Its refreshing to find a youngster like her to not treat with me with fear or awe. But the question is: what do you think of Potter, Jushiro?"

Shunsui's smile became bigger as he saw the opportunity to tease his best friend, "Yes, Jushiro, what do _you_ think of Harry –chan?"

A blush made itself known on Jushiro's face as he thought of a decent answer to give them. After a couple of seconds of thinking, he replied, "She seems to be a nice person."

Shunsui hummed for a moment, before asking in an innocent voice, "So when are you going to ask her out on a date, Jushiro? You better do it soon, because a woman like that will not stay single forever, you know."

Jushiro choked for a bit, before answering, "I am not going to ask her out. Besides, Harry –chan can do a lot better with someone else than someone who is sick like me. Now excuse me, I have to get back to my office to finish my paperwork."

With that Jushiro rushed out of the room and away from Shunsui and his teasing. Yamamoto, on the other hand, had plans for the Captain that he thought of as a son.

Shunsui said in a cheerful tone, "Man, he must have it bad for him to rush out of here. And it does not help that he is in denial over his feelings for her."

Head Captain Yamamoto turned to Shunsui and demanded, "I want those two to become a couple as soon as possible, Shunsui. And I want you to push Jushiro in the right direction. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Even if it means getting SWA involved."

Shunsui almost had a heart attack when the Captain demanded that, and Shunsui had to ask him out of curiosity, "May I ask why?"

The Head Captain stood up and was about to leave, when he answered in a serious tone, "I have been waiting for a long time for one of you to settle down and give me grandkids to spoil. So far, Jushiro is my best bet for that, since you are still chasing women. And besides, he deserves to be happy and to think of himself for once in his life."

With that Yamamoto left the office to do something else, while Shunsui is trying to pick up his jaw off of the floor. After a few moments to himself, he shook his head and muttered to himself, "Grandkids that is his reason for wanting them together is. Now the question is: how do you get those two together?"

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice weekend, everyone.**

**I need help with the name(s) of Harry's Zanpaku-tos. So if any one has a name or names, please tell me and I will pick one and it will be in the next chapter. Thanks.**


End file.
